fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighter 9
This fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" This fighter can be seen in camp briefly. When Tom wakes up from his surgery, after accidentally being shot by Ben, this man can be seen with the other fighters. "Shall We Gather at the River" This fighter is seen waiting on one side of the bridge while it is being fixed. As they cross, when the med bus gets stuck in a ditch, this fighter on Weaver's order helps push the bus out of the ditch. He then runs to the other side before the mechs and skitters catch up. "Compass" This man arrives with the 2nd Mass at there new camp at the airport carrier. He can be seen walking around the airport and later listens to Avery when she speaks to the 2nd Mass. Later he can be seen at Jimmy Boland's funeral and places a handful of dirt on his grave. He leaves the airport with the 2nd Mass. "Young Bloods" Can be seen briefly walking around the camp. As Diego's group leaves, he can be seen sitting at a table. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" At the camp, after a explosion is heard in the distance, this fighter can be seen running. He later arrives the new hospital camp. "Molon Labe" This fighter is seen on watch outside the hospital when Tom brings in an Overlord prisoner. He later leaves the hospital when they are forced to retreat. "The Price of Greatness" After the 2nd Mass is found by Jim Porter, they are brought into the underground Charleston. This fighter grabs a plate of food and talks with other fighters. This fighter is present when they are forced to hand in their weapons, and argues about handing them in. |-| Season 3= TBA |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" As the 2nd Mass reach the top of the hill to Charleston, Beamers and Mega-Mech ambush them. He scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass as the Beamers drop obelisks that deploy a laser fence. As Tom destroys the last Mech, this fighter survives and during the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, and he is imprisoned in a ghetto camp along with Pope, Weaver and Tom. This fighter is seen in the ghetto camp when Hal and Pope fight. "The Eye" This fighter was thrown out into the open to listen to the harnessed teen speak to them about their food situation and the 'Ghost'. This fighter helps attack the Eye in the Sky. When they drop food, he runs over to collect. "Exodus" This fighter is gathered by Hal Mason and Kaden, and brought into the ghetto's sewer to escape. This fighter successfully escapes the ghetto, with only one death occurring, Henry's. He can later be seen talking with the other survivors during the night. "Evolve or Die" After escaping the ghetto, he continues to follow Tom Mason and Daniel Weaver. He follows them to a fallout shelter that Cochise prepared for the survivors. That night, they leave the shelter. "Door Number Three" This fighter walks with Hal Mason and Dingaan to the outskirts of Chinatown, before they are greeted in by the rest of the 2nd Mass. Later, this fighter tries to storm the courtyard with most of the 2nd Mass fighters to kill Alexis, after Maggie tells everyone she is dangerous, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cocoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this fighter along with most of the 2nd Mass fighters point their guns at her, however she uses her powers to stop everyone from moving, then puts down Lourdes Delgado. This fighter prepares for the battle with the Espheni, and when John Pope alerts that the street is about to explode, he is one of the first fighters to run to safety. He later hides in the fallout shelter with the remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, this fighter leaves the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. Later that night, he sits in as the remaining survivors give a toast to the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" This fighter helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors clear rubble from the streets. Later, he attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, he watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" This fighter gets a bowl of food, and listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the Beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the Beamer; however in the end the fighters who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. It is assumed this fighter put his name in, as near to all the fighters did. He watches as Tom pulls the two names out of the hat that will fly the beamer, and the next morning says his goodbyes to Tom; however the flight is delayed when Dingaan Botha yells out that something is coming, and this fighter follows Weaver through Chinatown, and witnesses several beamers being mysteriously destroyed, then watches as Lexi walks to Tom. "Space Oddity" This fighter watches as Lexi speaks to her father, when Tom tells everyone to take cover, he takes off to an unknown location. Later, he watches as the Beamer flies off. He is later seen in Tom's dream, caused by Lexi. "Shoot the Moon" Although unseen, this fighter survives when the portable harness farm lands in Chinatown and harnesses many of the survivors. |-| Season 5= TBA Trivia *Randy is known for as being the Hummer Driver in Season 2, Horse Handler in Season 3 & Fighter in 4 & 5 Appearances Gallery Randy-Alan-2x03.PNG Randy-2x03.PNG 2ndMass-2x03.PNG 2ndMass1-2x03.PNG Fighter.jpeg 487719_10151106666955358_1072987400_n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Humans Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5